The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show
The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show is a 1967 Hanna-Barbera collaboration with RKO-Jomar. It is a series of 156 short cartoons in 39 half-hours for first-run syndication, featuring Bud Abbott (voiced by himself) and Lou Costello (voiced by Stan Irwin). Alas, the Abbott and Costello cartoons lacked the pair's famous comedy routines, such as "Who's on First?" Their plots more resembled those of Hanna-Barbera's Laurel and Hardy shorts from the previous year. Voice Cast * Bud Abbott as himself * Stan Irwin as Lou Costello * Mel Blanc * Don Messick * Hal Smith * John Stephenson * Janet Waldo Episodes # Cops and Saucers / Dog Gone Dog / In the Soup / The Cloud Monster # The Gravity Grabber / There Auto Be a Law / Tiny Terror / Big Bird Break Out # Going Buggy / Sahara You? / The Vikings / Down in the Dumps # Eskimo Pie-Eyed / Lube-a-Tuba / The Forty Thieves / Frail Whale # Sitting Pity / Tooth or Consequences / Wizardland / The Mark of El-Zap # Catman on a Hot Tin Roof / Elephantasy / Shutter Bugged Sea Serpent / Kooks and Spooks # Mouse Route / Stand-In Stand-Off / Super Lou / Dinosaur Dilemma # Frigid Fugitive / The Astro Nuttys/ The Indestructible Space Suit / Galoots in Armor Suits # Mighty Midget Mustang / The Bouncing Rubber Man / The Purple Baron / Abbott and Costello in Blunderland # Going to Pot / Skyscraper Napper / The Two Musketeers / Crying High # Germ Squirm / Weird Neighbors / A Creep in the Deep / Lashed but Leashed # Pigskin Pickle / The Moleman Mine / Two on the Isle / Space Toy Tyrants # The Little Fat Boy Cried Wolf / Wacky Wax Work / Werewolf Whim-Wham / A Goose Misuse # Invader Raider / Monster Muddled / Monsterkeet / Going, Going, Gun! # Paddle Boat Pirate / Road Race Ruckus / Who Needs Arrest? / Baby Buggy # Drumsticks Along the Mohawk / Gone Ghosts / Hey, Abbott! / A Car Is Born # Lumbering Lummoxes / Professor Uncle's Ants / Teenie Weenie Genie / Fish-Hooked # High Wire Lion / Magic Monster / Planet Plant / Baby Shoo # Marauding Mummy / Space Beard / The Long Long Camper / Fumbled Fable # Phantom of the Hoss Opera / Rabbit Grabbers / Puppet Enemy Number One / Phoney Express # The Big Cannon Caper / The Vacuum Villain / Throne for a Loss / Concrete Evidence # Glass Reunion / The Lava Monster / A Guest in the Nest / Broom Gloom # Gone Like the Wind / Merry Misfits / Gadzooka / Fighting the Clock # Rescue Miscue / Sinister Professor Sinister / The Hound Hounders / Bully Billy # Pigs in a Panic / Ship Ahooey / Underworld Whirl / Dragon Along # Mounty Bounty / Password to Panic / Super Terror Strikes Again / No Place Like Rome # Not So Sweet Sioux / Texas Jack / Follow the Bouncing Blob / Luma Tricks # Pearl Diving Perils / Picture Frame-Up / The Queen of Diamonds / Bounty Booty # Dangerous Buck / G.I. Jokers / Tasmanian Terror / Gator Baiter # The Fiendish Farmer / The Gadget King / The Ice-Tronauts / Rabbit Rouser # Save a Cave / Wild Man, Wild / Which Witch Is Which? / Doggies by the Dozen # Shooting the Works / Son of Konk / Super Knight / Bully for Lou # Cherokee Choo-Choo / Hotel Suite and Sour / Rhino Riot / Carnival of Menace # Shoo Shoes / Teensy vs. Weensys / Tragic Magic / Get 'im, Tiger # Hullaba-Lou / Mountain Mischief / The Drastic Driller / Gorilla Thriller # The Eighth Dwarf / Turkish Daffy / Yankee Doodle Dudes / Rodeo Rumpus # Run of DeMille Pictures / Super Car / The Sinister Stinger / Bad Day at High Noon # Magic Mix-Up / Shock Treatment / Tom All-Thumbs / Pinocchio's Double Trouble # Private General Nuisance / Starlight Starfright / Trigger Tracks YouTube Videos External Links * Abbott and Costello at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Syndicated shows Category:The Funtastic Index